lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Smash Bros. Eclipse/Trailers
Here is where all upcoming and recent trailers for Super Smash Bros. Eclipse are stored! #1: Starting Off With A Bang Broadcasted: July 19th, 2019 The trailer starts of with a gameplay session of Bomberman being played. The white-clad Bomberman wins, only to blow a hole in the wall that wasn't there before. He walks on into the new area, only to find a room where an 8-bit Mario, Peach, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Fox, Kirby, Pikachu, Link, and Samus are sitting. Mario looks at Bomberman and nods, and throws a fireball at Bomberman. The trailer then goes from 2D to 3D as Mario and the others all stand up, only to realize a bomb has been placed between all of them. The bomb explodes, sending them flying and leaving a cloud of smoke. Out of the smoke emerges Bomberman, jumping up and down in excitement. Bomberman blasts in! The next few minutes show the first scenes of gameplay in the trailer, showing off Mario, Peach, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Yoshi, Samus, and even characters that weren't in the 2D portion, like Pikachu, Pit, Zelda/Sheik, and Zero Suit Samus! The trailer mostly focuses on Bomberman, revealing that he is a middleweight character with decent speed and decent strengh, along with a great recovery move! The stages they appear to be fighting on are Battlefield, Baby Bowser's Castle, Mario Paint, Mangrove Cove, Palace Of Twilight, Zebes Caverns, Serene Village, Mt. Dedede, Chaos Vortex, Corneria, and Stage 1 from Bomberman Neo, complete with Hoop Ghost as a boss! The trailer ends with Bomberman throwing a bomb at a wall, revealing the Super Smash Bros. Eclipse logo. The trailer then cuts to black, and the word "2021" is seen, before the trailer ends. #2: Icy Reception Broadcasted: July 19th, 2019 The trailer starts out with a frozen mountain, before we see the Ice Climbers bouncing on the mountain. We see Mario at the top, punching Link off the mountain. The Ice Climbers grab Mario and start to attack him, using their hammers and launching ice at him. It eventually ends with Samus appearing behind the Ice Climbers and shooting Mario off the mountain, much like Link. The Ice Climbers high-five Samus, but not before an unknown fighter appears and blasts Samus off the mountain. The Ice Climbers look in fear as Rundas from the Metroid series, towering over them. Rundas freezes the competition! The next minute or two of the trailer show the Ice Climbers fighting others on many stages, including Icicle Mountain, revealing that it's returning! The other half shows off Rundas attacking Samus and the others, using his many ice attacks to get the job done! It also shows off his alternate costumes, revealing that he has one based on his PED Suit, and the time he was possessed by Dark Samus. The trailer then ends with Rundas freezing Samus, and the Super Smash Bros. Eclipse logo appears, before the trailer fades to black. #3: Need For Speed! Broadcasted: September 30th, 2019 The trailer starts out with Mario running down what appears to be Green Hill Zone, and you know what Green Hill Zone means! As Mario is running, a blue blur runs by and waves at Mario, catching him off guard! The blue blur is revealed to be Sonic, comfirming that Sonic is returning! Sonic is seen attacking Link, Pikachu, and even Bomberman, and then he gives a thumbs up to the screen! However, in the background, a pair of eyes opens, and the mystery character attacks Sonic with a drill-like move. The character stands where Sonic once was, revealing themselves to be NiGHTS from NiGHTS Into Dreams! NiGHTS dreams have come true! We see NiGHTS fighting on a new stage, Nightopia, while kicking Sonic's butt in the process. NiGHTS uses the Drill Dash for his main attack, and can use their Persona Masks for attacks! They can turn into a bobsled, a dolphin, a dragon, and turns into a rocket for their recovery. They can use the Dream Flute and charge it up for stronger attacks, use Dream Diamonds for long-range attacks, and can shoot Energy Bolts. It's also revealed they have an alternate costume of Reala, who has their own animations and taunts. NiGHTS finishes off Sonic, Mario, Link, Pikachu, Fox, Kirby, and Samus with their Final Smash, that being Puffy being summoned and smashing opponents by crushing them. The trailer ends with NiGHTS, Reala, and Sonic doing their up taunts before the logo appears and it fades to black. #4: Mega...Meow? Broadcasted: November 15th, 2019 The trailer starts off with Mario and Sonic duking it out on Battlefield, both evenly matched. Sonic successfully KO's Mario, and does his Side Taunt...before another opponent appears from the dark and shoots at Sonic, KOing him. The figure comes out of the darkness, revealing themselves to be Mega Man! He does his Down Taunt before a familar "Meow!" is heard! Mega Man turns around, but gets attacked by a blur of...fur? He gets nearly KO'ed, but gets up to see a Felyne from Monster Hunter! Felyne hunts the competition down! The next part of the trailer shows Felyne battling enemies on a new stage based on Monster Hunter 4, the Gorge! Mega Man and Felyne are dueling on the stage as it's revealed that Rathalos is a stage boss for the stage. The trailers shows off Felyne using different weapons, including Bone Pick, Paw Punch, Bull Tusk Hammer, and so much more! This trailer also comfirms the returning of Assist Trophies, including Mini Mario's, Metroid, Nightmare, Tingle, and Tails! Mega Man is also seen with his old moveset as well! The trailer then ends with Felyne's Final Smash, Felyne Frenzy, being used on Rundas, NiGHTS, and Bomberman! The Super Smash Bros. Eclipse logo then appears as the trailers fades to black. Category:Subpages